forestiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Tag/Survival
Zombie Tag, ''or also known as ''Zombie Survival, is a classic game based on zombies and zombie apocalypses or breakouts in popular culture as they are portrayed in movies, video games, etc. It is a modified version of tag, with a twist. Forestians often play this game to practice their abilities of survival, speed, and attack. How To Play The rules of Zombie Tag are very simple, and after you begin playing a few games, you become accustomed to it. The rules can vary per game depending on who's hosting it, although, they usually follow the standards for the game. All players will first gather at a place to wait for the game to begin, or for the rules to be read (usually: Town, Forest, Cove, etc.). There will be two sides: Zombies and Survivors. The host(s) will then pick the starting zombie(s), usually one to a small group will be chosen as the starting zombies, depending on the number of players; it is recommended to choose more than one zombie though. Choosing only one zombie usually ends in disaster as they end up quitting early. After the zombies are picked, the game begins and all of the non-zombie players, or survivors, start running to safety. Sometimes, survivors may team up and start an alliance. If a survivor is bitten by a zombie, then they must turn into a zombie themself, and begin hunting down the remaining survivors. Players are typically not allowed to use Friends List to see where their friends are and are often forbidden to the use of EPF Phone Teleportation or the use of the Map, and must run/walk for themselves. In some variants, zombies are allowed to use map and teleport, while survivors are not; however, it is recommended to ban all players from using it for the best play. Typically, "zombie cures" are not accepted in most variants. However, if they are, the survivors can win if they cure all of the zombies. Often times though, survivors must either kill or fight the zombies, or run away from them. In order for zombies to win, all players must be infected and a zombie. Survivors can win in various ways, depending on the variant. Survivors win when all people are zombies except for one survivor. This is the case if you're playing a one-winner game. However, if you're playing a different variant, survivors can win if they either kill all of the zombies, or all of the zombies quit (also, if you cure of all of them, if playing a cure-variant). Typical Gameplay Attire Usually, players like to get dressed up for the game. Zombies, however, are required to at least wear the color green while infected, so that players will be able to tell. Survivor Attire Survivors will often use camping, hiking, hunting, and EPF gear as additions to their outfit when playing. For head items, they usually keep the same hair or hat they wear, but some players like to go a bit further and wear helmets and or EPF head items. For face items, their regular face item is worn, or if they choose, they may wear goggles. For neck items, backpacks, hiking backpacks, EPF gear, etc. are worn. For body items, they might wear their regular clothing, or EPF gear, the Leather Pilots Jackets, hiking clothes, etc. For feet items, hiking boots or EPF gear boots are worn, if not regular shoes. For hand items, flashlights, lanterns, swords, bow and arrows, water bottles/canteens, etc. are worn. Zombie Attire Zombies will usually wear items that look ghoulish or undead reflecting the typical depiction of a zombie. Or sometimes, they may just wear anything green. There is no definite "zombie look", as they all look different. They are all green, however, and typically wear skull masks, green alien mask, etc. But, some zombies, if bitten survivors, are in their starting clothing, with a green color change. Strategies There are many strategies to playing Zombie Tag, here are affew: For Survivors Survivors may form an alliance with other survivors, and keep each other protected and healthy by providing weapons, food, water, and other supplies. They may also take turns on watch duty and alert the others of when a zombie is near. However, the dangers of forming one, is that if one of your teammates gets infected, they know where your camp is, and can infect the rest of you. It is good to alternate the campsite often to prevent these situations, if possible. They may also find and go along the various hiding places in CP. There are places were you can stand/sit on Club Penguin where your penguin nor username is visible, such as: the Dance Clubs' Puffle Poles, the Forests' trees near the bottom of the screen, the Mines' rock and wooden post, etc. You can sit there for a while, and since they can't see your name even if the zombies are in your room, they will often go by and pass along, and you'll survive for a longer time. For Zombies It's good to know the other zombies, and team up with them. It is important to spread out, because if all the zombies are in one place, then all the survivors will avoid said place. Zombies can also use the 2nd strategy for survivors, but instead of waiting for people to walk by, when they see a survivor, they can pop out of their hiding spot and bite them. They can also use their knowledge of these hiding spots, to look through a room with detail, and notice if a penguin wave or a slight few pixels are sticking out, and to click where these spots are common, in order to identify hiding-survivors.